legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Cruisers
The Time Cruisers originally consisted of time-travelers Doctor Cyber and Timmy who created the first artificial method of time travel. Using the powerful Hypno Disks and historical hats, the two were allowed to travel across time. Cyber's discovery was deemed one of the most influential scientific discoveries of the 20th century. However, misuse by the Time Twisters and other villains led to the prohibition of Time Travel accept in extreme circumstances. The Time Cruisers have since been reformed into an elite police force whose primary purpose is to prevent illegal time travel and to restore time in the chance that it is interfered with. History Creation In 1996, Legolandian American Dr. Cyber was working with NASA as a rocket scientist. He was woking with a disk with a swirling pattern that he had created when it suddenly began spinning and making loud noises. Suddenly, Cyber appeared in Castle Cove during the midst of the Grand Tournament between future-King Jayko and Lord Vladek in the late 1600s. Cyber took a goblet and knight's helmet as the disk then returned him to 1996. Excited as he was with the first artificial time travel, NASA refused Cyber's request to experiment more with the Hypno Disk, deeming Cyber was hallucinating. However, Cyber was undaunted. He quit NASA and returned to his home country of LEGOLAND to test the Hypno Disk further. In his home in LEGO Town, Cyber discovered a skilled builder named Timmy. Cyber enlisted the boy as his apprentice and the two began creating more Hypno Disks and machines to operate the disks. Further experiments revealed that the headgear Cyber or Timmy was wearing while operating their time machines sets the coordinates to where a Hypno Disk will take them. For example, if Timmy and Cyber would wear an astronaut helmet, they might be blasted into the future and meet the Exploriens or into the past in the midst of a battle between the Space Police or Blacktron. Eventually the experiments became too big for LEGO Town. Dr. Cyber and Timmy relocated their lab near a mountain that borders the states of Castle Cove and City Center and continued their work. By the end of the year, they had created several time-traveling vessels: the Hypno Cruiser, the Rocket Racer, and the Flying Time Vessel; each made from parts and pieces they found during their time travels. Misuse of Time Sometime during the year in 1996, Timmy and Dr. Cyber traveled back in time to a past version of Castle Cove. They lost control of their Hypno Cruiser and crashed into a tree in the Dark Forest, throwing the pair from their vehicle. At the same time, criminal Rob N. Hood was fleeing from the Royal Knight Sir Laughs-A-Lot with the Royal King's jewels. Hood stumbled upon the Hypno Cruiser and spun the Hypno Disk while wearing a pirate bicorn, shooting Hood forward in time to the Roger Redbeard's reign over the ocean seas. Cyber and Timmy's close friend, the LEGO Maniac, saw what was happening through the Mountain Time Lab's telescope. The LEGO Maniac rebuilt the Flying Time Vessel and went back in time and picked up Cyber and Timmy so they could go after Hood. They chased Hood through the Golden Age of Piracy to Mondo II where the Exploriens were mining, but the Hypno Cruiser was too fast. The LEGO Maniac noticed Hood had a cowboy hat in the machine and warned the officials in Gold City that Hood would be attempting to steal their valuables. The LEGOLAND calvary arrived as Hood was attempting to rob a wagon and threw him in jail. However, Flatfoot Thompson, Black Bart, and Dewey Cheatum freed Hood from the jail the following day. Hood, Thompson, Bart, and Cheatum then boarded the Hypno Cruiser and escaped into the Time Stream. Sheriff Wild Wyatt West soon discovered the escape and he, Timmy, Cyber, and the Maniac boarded the Super Wagon to chase after the criminals. However, the Gold City criminals didn't understand how the Hypno Disk worked, causing them to reappear in the Wild West. The Time Cruisers and Sheriff West caught the criminals and returned them to jail. Battling the Time Twisters In 1997, Professor Millenium, a former NASA collegue of Dr. Cyber, stole a Hypno Disk and several artifacts the Time Cruisers had recovered. Millenium, jealous of Cyber's success, wished to ruin time. Alongside his brother Tony Twister and his ghost, Goldie, the Time Twisters began to steal artifacts from a variety of time periods and disrupted the Time Stream. The Time Twisters used sinister looking vehicles, skeletons, and stolen artifacts to travel throughout time. The Time Cruisers and the various factions across time battled fiercely against the Time Twisters, stopping their criminal plights at every turn. Millenium and Twister were eventually captured 1998 while on Krysto in 2002. The two were thrown in Brickatraz with a life sentence. However, the two left behind their technology to a variety of Villains, causing the level of time-related crimes to spike dramatically. In 2002, the united governments of the LEGO Universe agreed to ban time travel completely, fearing possible consequences if an insane villain managed to travel through time. The governments raided various Villain strongholds and confiscated the Time Twister's technology and either locked it away in various military bases across the universe or destroyed them. In turn, many Hypno Disks were destroyed by the governments despite Cyber's protests. Only a few remain and Cyber was threatened with treason charges if he ever decided to make another Hypno Disk without permission.